User talk:SinjadeRulz345
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the IDate Sam & Freddie page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenCents (Talk) 17:18, August 29, 2011 Innuendo Please don't take the definition of "Innuendo" so seriously; we basically have everything on there that distinguishes iCarly from a mere "kids" show, so please stop deleting stuff there. Mak23686 18:29, August 29, 2011 (UTC) No, because if it's not innuendo, it's not innuendo, and thus should not be on the article. The problem is the other users are interpreting many quotes TOO LOOSELYSinjadeRulz345 18:33, August 29, 2011 (UTC) You are not an admin. You cannot tell me what to do. So back off. ALIEN IS READYYOU MAY SPEAK TO ME. 21:15, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Just because I'm not an admin doesn't mean I can't give advice or contribute to this wiki. Yu're not an admin either, and clearly the "You're not the boss of me so I can do whatever I want" attitude will keep you far from becoming oneSinjadeRulz345 21:24, August 29, 2011 (UTC) There is a difference from giving advice and being bossy. Clearly you are being bossy. Stick to the Victorious wiki, why don't you. ALIEN IS READYYOU MAY SPEAK TO ME. 22:20, August 29, 2011 (UTC) How was I being bossy? You asked for my opinion and I gave it. You're the one being bossySinjadeRulz345 22:28, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Innuendo compromise I agree that some stuff there isn't really necessary, but you kind of overdid it; I reverted the page to what it was before you edited it and as a compromise, I renamed it to "Mature Humor" and rewrote the intoduction so it now says that mature humor on iCarly includes teenage humor, lines that CAN be misinterpreted or innuendo. I hope that's something we all can live with. Mak23686 18:43, August 30, 2011 (UTC) That makes no sense That makes the page even more unnotable. You were not willing to compromise at all, even when non-innuendo was cleaned OFF the page, not a total deletionSinjadeRulz345 18:45, August 30, 2011 (UTC) The page contains what distinguishes iCarly from a mere "kids show"; As I said, some stuff doesn't need to be there, but many things you deleted would not be on a show aimed at a pre-teen audience; the renaming widens the possible contents of the page, making the title fit the content more. Mak23686 18:51, August 30, 2011 (UTC) But that makes it more unnotable. Look at Rocko, SpongeBob and Fairly OddParents. They're all kids shows with mature humor. Double Entendres and puns aren't necessarily adult humor. Looking at someone's butt is not innuendo or mature humor. Remember Bubble Buddy; "Shake that Bubble Butt!". I have provided every reason why each bullet was unnotable. You have yet to refute any of my points, only insist on your already moot pointsSinjadeRulz345 18:56, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I said I agree that some stuff there is made to be more than it is, but I also said some stuff you took out should be there to make it clear that iCarly is more than a kids show; with this statement and the renaming, I made a step towards you; question now is if you are ready to take a step towards us, too. Mak23686 19:10, August 30, 2011 (UTC) You still are ignoring my point: I was cleaning up the page to fit with what the page was about: Innuendo. Mature humor is found across television shows to certain respective levels. I have already given enough examples that remove all notability to the article. You don't even give me the benefit of the doubt. You didn't ask anyone to move the page, you didn't negotiate anything. No agreements were made. You just said "Duck it" and moved the page anyway. That's not making a step towards me, or at least a friendly one --SinjadeRulz345 19:14, August 30, 2011 (UTC) You dare block me? What EXACTLY did I do wrong? I understand it's a fan community, but I too have EVERY RIGHT TO BE IN IT. You're basically excluding me just because I differ in opinion!SinjadeRulz345 19:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Two weeks are a VERY slight punishment, meant to give you some time to think; If you learned to accept that this is a fan community that contains speculation after that, you are free to come back. Mak23686 19:43, August 30, 2011 (UTC) You still don't understand. I shouldn't be blocked AT ALL. I am part of this community just as you are... and yet you refuse to accept that. You're only trying to shut me up, and that's just being a coward to be quite honest--SinjadeRulz345 19:47, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I overreacted, I admit and I'm sorry about that; I've decided to be a little less active in administrative issues in the next few months because of work; being tired when I get home in the evening makes me react like this. Still, your comment "You clearly lost your way, and I'm here to show it to you." gave the impression that you aren't ready to accept this wiki as what it is: a site from fans for fans, with information about episodes as well as things fans can have fun with without having to look at things being 100% proven or correct. If we WANTED this to be a pure encyclopedia, we wouldn't have article comments or a chat. You need to understand that we admins AND the community are responsible for what this site is; we gathered here because we love iCarly and love talking and speculating about it and just having fun. The admins are users who were valuable members of the community way before they got any powers (except for Sophie, who created the wiki), and we were given that power because we did things that were good for the community. For us, making this site fun for our users comes first, not being a perfect encyclopedia in every single aspect. Mak23686 17:54, August 31, 2011 (UTC) We do not need to inform people of every single time iCarly uses mature humor. That's like informing people everytime the letter "a" is used. I'm also getting this message You cannot add a comment to the article. Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Mak23686. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "SinjadeRulz345". The reason given for SinjadeRulz345's block is: "Removing content from pages: unable to accept the wiki as a fan community" Start of block: 17:57, August 31, 2011 Expiry of block: 17:57, September 1, 2011 Intended blockee: 96.239.57.9 You may contact Mak23686 or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 96.239.57.9, and the block ID is #3427. Please include all above details in any queries you make. --SinjadeRulz345 18:01, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, when unblocking a user, I have to unblock both the user name AND the IP address; I tend to forget that because we rarely HAVE to unblock people, it will be fixed in a second. Mak23686 18:24, August 31, 2011 (UTC)